Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Violetkit and Needlepaw are returning to the ShadowClan camp after visiting the rogues' camp. Tawnypelt meets them outside the camp, and questions Needlepaw as to why Violetkit was out of camp. She explains that she was showing her the best spot to hunt for squirrels because she gets so bored in camp now that Pinenose's kits are apprentices. Tawnypelt suggests Violetkit play with Grassheart's kits, but Violetkit explains that Pinenose never lets her play with them. She promises to talk to the two she-cats, and questions Needlepaw if she caught any squirrels. However, the she-cat caught nothing, to Tawnypelt's exasperation. :Needlepaw and Violetkit are brought before Rowanstar. He scolds Needlepaw for taking Violetkit out of camp, and the apprentice replies that it's a dumb rule. This catches the attention of Beepaw and Crowfrost. The other ShadowClan apprentices, Sleekpaw, Yarrowpaw, Juniperpaw, and Strikepaw, join in, supporting her. Birchpaw and Lionpaw are unsure of whose side to take. The apprentices start talking back to their parents as well as Rowanstar and Crowfrost, demanding more respect from older cats. Juniperpaw points out that nobody respects ShadowClan anymore. Ratscar takes the apprentices' side and says that ShadowClan used to rule the forest. :Rowanstar calls for order, and gives Needlepaw the duty of taking care of the elders as punishment, to which she casually accepts. He tells Violetkit she shouldn't have left camp, and tells Pinenose to watch over her more carefully. Pinenose requests to return to warrior duties, to which he declines. :A couple days later, Needlepaw wakes up Violetkit one night. She asks Violetkit to visit the rogue's camp for her, since Needlepaw can't go herself without being caught. The black-and-white she-kit accepts, and travels to the rogue camp. Just as she gets to the edge of their dens, an owl appears overhead and dives for her. Violetkit is saved by Rain and Roach. They ask where Needlepaw is, andshe explains how she got stuck looking after the elders. Flame and Raven appear, along with Darktail. He requests that Violetkit stay a while with the rogues and share some prey. :The next morning, Violetkit realizes she fell asleep with the rogues unintentionally. Darktail, Roach, and Raven escort her back to the ShadowClan camp. Outside the entrance, the rogues decide to come into the camp with her so she doesn't get into trouble. Darktail explains to Rowanstar that they found Violetkit wandering around and returned her as a sign of friendship. Rowanstar remains hostile, but Sleekpaw tries to defend the rogues publicly, to everyone's shock. :Rowanstar has a patrol escort the rogues off of ShadowClan's land. Needlepaw requests to go with them to see Rain, but he makes her look after the elders instead. Violetkit prepares to receive her punishment for leaving camp as the ShadowClan leader turns to her. Characters Major }} Minor *Tawnypelt *Pinenose *Beepaw *Rowanstar *Crowfrost *Sleekpaw *Juniperpaw *Yarrowpaw *Strikepaw *Birchpaw *Lionpaw *Snowbird *Ratscar *Kinkfur *Oakfur *Stonewing *Grassheart *Snakekit *Flowerkit *Whorlkit *Rain *Roach *Raven *Flame *Darktail *Nettle *Silt *Spikefur }} Mentioned *Leafpool }} Errors *Violetkit is mistakenly called Violetpaw before receiving her apprentice name. Notes and references Category:Thunder and Shadow Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages